The present invention relates to a lifting device for a holder for items to be washed of a water-bearing domestic appliance and to a water-bearing domestic appliance.
A dishwasher has a washing container and at least one holder for items to be washed, which holder for items to be washed can be moved into the washing container or out of the same. In particular, the dishwasher can have a number of holders for items to be washed, which holders are arranged one above the other, such as a lower basket, an upper basket or a cutlery basket, for example. Since the lower basket is arranged close to a base wall of the washing container, it is necessary for the user to kneel or bend down toward the lower basket in order to load and unload the lower basket.
The publication WO 2005/104924 A1 describes a lifting device for a lower basket of a dishwasher. With the aid of the lifting device, the lower basket can be raised from a lower position to an upper position or lowered from the upper position to the lower position.